


Script for DAY 7: HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC - Google Docs

by orphan_account



Series: glitch.exe [6]
Category: Me - Fandom, i am the fandom, undertale???
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Homeless Shelters, Homelessness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Script Format, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, genderfluid folk, is accompanied by voiced recordings, luana's point of view, mentions a bunch of other characters, mentions of magic, this is actually my finals project, this is really long, transgender folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is mainly original with influences and inspiration from fandoms-- I think if you look at it hard enough, you should be able to find the influences, though.





	Script for DAY 7: HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC - Google Docs

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly original with influences and inspiration from fandoms-- I think if you look at it hard enough, you should be able to find the influences, though.

DAY 7 OF HOMELESSNESS: A DEMOGRAPHIC  
WRITTEN AND VOICED BY: HILLARY MAC, SMITH

‘HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC INTRODUCTION’  
MORNING

I woke up the next day to Cardinal still staring me down. It felt the burn of a thousand suns. Peer pressure all put into a bottle, then poured onto someone’s eyes for maximum intimidation.

Daemon and Angelina were standing on either side of Cardinal-- and I suppose something clicked inside of my mind and all hope died inside of me. They really were involved with whatever shady business Cardinal had going on, and I was going to be pulled into it-- killed, maybe-- for even trying to nose in.

They had reported my curiosity to Cardinal, warned them of my thirst for knowledge and I was betrayed!

But I wasn’t. I wasn’t betrayed-- and that’s what made me feel liek the world was flat and everything I knew didn’t exist and all my friends were liars.

For all I know, my boyfriend could be cheating on me with another man. I don’t know anything for sure anymore.

I can’t relay any of the information I gained from Cardinal-- but I guess it’s lucky that Angelina and Daemon gave me the details, then, huh?

And you know what? Turns out their names were lies too-- and I was saying Daemon’s name wrong the entire time. It was day-me-uhn. Not day-mun.

Caught up in my spite and quiet betrayal, I asked if Daemon was really blind too, if she was faking everything else. I asked her if the stories were really true, but she didn’t respond. I kept my screams and wails down in my stomach, where everything eventually got launched back up my throat, and waited for the time where I would eat my words or choke on them.

Laughing bitterly to myself the entire time, I listened closely. Something close to amusement and regret glimmered in Cardinal’s eyes, and despite what some may think, I did consider them a friend-- if a bit distant. We actually talked quite a bit-- laughed over a few things, shared deep empathetic moments together too. But this situation was something I couldn’t be than furious about, much less empathetic.

Angelina was a people person-- she managed to calm me down and talk to me at the same time. It didn’t do much-- I was already deeply defeated, something dark uncurling like a lazy cat in my chest. As I went through these feelings, Cardinal only got more amused-- a smug, feline grin on their face.

I never wanted more than to punch them.

Instead, I only gritted my teeth and cast my eyes aside.

Angelina told me about the gangs around here. Of course, I knew most of this information-- I lived here, of course. But what I didn’t know was that a lot of the homeless here were actually in gangs. Cardinal was part of a gang. They were the leader of one, actually. Everyone who happened to wear red everyday on their person, whether it be a necklace or article of clothing-- were part of their organization.

Cardinal did kill people, in fact. The kids who joined their gang were hired and paid to kill people. Drug dealers, contractors-- they did it all.

Cardinal ran rings, too. Bad ones-- the ones that smuggle illegal drugs, things banned for good reason. But something that upset me the most was that they still tried to trick me into thinking we were friends after all this info was dumped on me.  
I couldn’t believe that Angelina was in a gang. Sweet Angelina who hated violence.

She quickly told me with guilt in her eyes that she didn’t take jobs where she was forced to kill someone and always spared as many people as she could-- but something about the grim look on Daemon’s face made me wince.

I have a feeling she might not even know that sometimes-- sparing someone and giving them mercy can be the worst decision to make. Giving a bad person into custody, letting them get captured? Big mistake if you want to keep them safe.

The police interrogate people-- psychologically. And I have a feeling these guys are into physical torture too, and it’s validated, all by the way Cardinal’s hands are too rough, her body structure so lean for someone who doesn’t do much lifting during the day time.

I don’t speak to them anymore-- Angelina, whose real name is Rika, by the way-- gives me guilty looks but never apologizes or pleads for my friendship. I suppose she doesn’t have anything at all to look for anyways, because it never really was there. I guess those morning classes she always skipped were times where she went out to do a job.

Daemon-- whose real name is Gio-- pronounced like the ‘geo’ in ‘geology’, is a well-known killer.

I don’t want to talk anymore.

  
HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC  
AFTERNOON

I still can’t believe this is all happening. Daemon-- Gio, is more impassive. I can tell that the guilt is wearing them down, as it is me, but why should they even feel guilty if all they did was just build me up to break me down? I don’t want to talk to my boyfriend either, because I’m scared of what I’ll hear. What if the reason why he’s not taking so many jobs is because he’s in a gang? What if that’s where he got the extra fifty from?

God, I don’t know what’s safe anymore. I haven’t spoken to Olivia for a while, but she’s always nowhere to be found when I try to search for her. I need her so much right now, her strange presence wasn’t as close as the other two had been-- it’s safer me that way.

Whenever I find something so good and great and happy, I always get scared and think of the worst. I think that someone might come take them away, so I run away before I can get hurt-- that behavior had been cured by a therapist in Hawaii. But now I know it’s bound to return and I can’t stop thinking about the gangs.

Everytime I look at someone in the hallway, I look at their hands, their clothes, and I memorize what they wear that day. I ask myself if they were wearing that particular color the other day. Are there purple gangs? Yellow ones? Am I missing out on something big, bigger than I ever imagined by not joining one?

Why should I even be involved or stressed out in the first place?

It’s not like they’re going to come after me. I’m not going to tell anyone, and Cardinal knows that.

They don’t need to come after me or threaten me or do anything to make me feel scared.

I’m already frightened of the world, now. I don’t think those dreams have any symbolism to me, anymore. They were more like lies, distractions to throw me off-course. I wonder if psychics are real too, now. Maybe Cardinal has one in their group, or maybe they found someone to be their magic hat while they puppeteer the show.

I’m formulating a plan to leave the shelter and go back home as soon as possible. I could get killed out here. That would break mom’s heart, and it’s better to be mended than dead. I need to make up with my mom and get to a place where we’re all safe, where the gangs can’t reach us. I have an inkling that Cardinal’s got plans for me, and they’re always click-clacking around in those boots, scaring me everytime I hear them coming down the hallway.

I don’t plan on being part of their schemes or shenanigans or their gang. I don’t care if they’re throwing someone a surprise birthday party, I want out!

And I’m taking him with me, whether or not he may have friends. It’s selfish, but I want us to be safe and happy, not dead and dead. I’ll just… entertain him with sea puns, and everything will go back to normal soon enough.

This is all just a nightmare, and I need to wake up by getting out of this weird town. I need to get my family out of here too, I need to erase our tracks and make it clear that I’m never leaving my boyfriend.

We’re not going to rot in this prison forever. I’ll make sure of that.

 

HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC  
NIGHT

Cardinal arrives back in the room by twelve. I am, in no way, smarter than them. I have a feeling they’ll just bust in the door while the clock hasn’t even reached twelve. I want to get out of here before they come back.

So I enlist the assistance of the staff.

The people who work here are cranky teenagers, elderly folk, or jumpy adults who stayed here as teenagers. I appeal to all of them, because of my status as a genius.

I don’t use my reputation as a smart person quite often, because I’d rather pay no mind to it. Using it causes trouble, more or less, so I need to keep my head out of the clouds and do things by myself.

I ask the receptionist to clear out my spot. She gives me this worried look, like she knows I enjoyed being here.

She asks me if I’m sure I’d like to leave, and I do a bunch of paperwork before telling her to wait for me. It’s not like she can go anywhere, but I’d rather not wait in a lien to get out of this stinking place.

I manage to snatch my boyfriend and tell him to pack up, because I want to get back onto the streets again. He complies easily, not needing much of a reason to go. I think about his roommates and think about the ones in gangs and then I think about ol’ Andre.

I pause in my bustle, before I sign off my paperwork as my boyfriend handles his, and we go.

Now, I’m in my home, hiding under the covers. My mother hugged me tightly when I came home, both of us sobbing and apologizing loudly-- I think I’ll introduce an excuse or the idea of moving somewhere else, out of district later on, but at last, I’m out of there. The process took a few hours, and it definitely took a while to find my house again, but now we’re here--!

Wait. I hear someone knocking on the door-- oh god, oh god oh god they’re after me they’re after him, me, we need to go i need to run, goodnight--!

END


End file.
